Juko
Introduction Dai Juko '(大銃口, Literally meaning; ''Large Muzzle) Everybody just calls him Jūkō, but he is known around the world as the '''Misutoshāku (>ミストシャーク, "The Shark of the Mist") For his signature technhique of creating a mist and tearing apart his opponents with his very durable jaws. He is that of a w:c:onpiece:Fishman who was born on Fishman Island and is currently acting as the Cook and the Tank for the Blue Steel Pirates. He is also one of the main protagonists in One Piece: The Lightning Chronicles. Appearance Being a Large-Sized Fishman he has the appearance of a shark. His jaws is one of his most notable features because it has the ability to crush armor and rip apart even haki enhanced flesh. He never wears a shirt and only wears a black set of pants with no shoes. He stands towering over even their captain at a whopping 9'8". He is an extremeley muscular fishman and carries no weapons. Personality Juko is a the kind of person where "You Shouldn't Judge a Book by its Cover before you Read it". He may look terrifying and gruesome but that is only the way he gets when he is serious in a battle overall he is a kind a gentle spirit being a chef and all he loves to make food and is actually the friendliest of the entire crew that admires animals and holds dear to his heart all of life's creations. He also has somewhat of a bottomless stomach where he never is really "full". Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat He is a practictioner in Fishman Karate able to manipulate the sea itself and increase his punches strength 10-fold. Physical Strength He is essentially the strongest one on the crew able to lift up a entire ship with one arm and toss it like it was nothing rivalling that of Garp, he is not to be taken lightly. Agility He is pretty slow on land barely being able flip because of his homongous body but in the sea he is very agil Endurance Being an extremely tough fishman he barely even gets a scratched when he runs headfirst through walls and other obstacles. Other He has the ability to camouflage which is incredibly useful because of his big size and he is slow also when he gets serious in a fight he secretes a mist around the field able to surprise his opponents. His strongest technique is he rolls into a ball and has the appearance of a giant boulder about to crush everything in its path. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments:: He is adept at using this haki especially coating his fin in it and charging through almost anything in his way. His signature technique is coating his massive jaws in haki and chomping down on pretty much anything able to gnaw on a Seaking. Relationships Crew *Lightning D. Ace *Noko *Red-Blade *Jaye *Waiya *Sora Family His clan from the dojo on Fishman Island Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page